


Bond

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Kallurance - Freeform, Keith bonds with Black Lion, Keith takes a nap, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith falls asleep on top of Black Lion, and the others can't find him. Allura and Lance find him there.
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallurance.

"Bond"

Keith was sitting on top of Black Lion's head. He had been spending more time with Black Lion, bonding with the lion; one leader to another. He would normally be standing, but he actually felt Black suggest to him that he should sit down this time. He did just that. He closed his eyes, trying to reach Black's consciousness. He didn't plan on falling asleep.

%%%

Allura peeked into the classroom. The sight was a let down. It was just the cadets and Lance. She thought maybe Keith would be there with his crush. She and Keith both had a crush on Lance, and she and Lance both had a crush on Keith. It was also obvious that the two men had a crush on her.

"Allura? Can I help you with something?"

Allura smiled. "I was hoping Keith was here with you. Obviously, he's not."

"May I help you look?"

"Sure."

"Class dismissed." Lance exited the room and offered his arm to the princess. "Shall we, milady?"

Allura smiled and took his offered arm. "Where do you think he may be?"

"Maybe in the training area?"

"We can check." Allura let Lance lead her to where he and Keith liked to spar with each other. Unfortunately, it was empty. Allura frowned. "Where is he?"

"Well, after the trouble we've had with Black, maybe he's bonding with him some more."

"It'll be a little difficult to check, but I don't think there'll be any issues."

Lance led Allura to the hangar where the lions rested when they needed some repairs done. They climbed onto the orange scaffolding, but they still couldn't see the top of Black's head. Lance craned his head up. "Keith? Are you up there?"

There was no answer. "I don't want to leave unless we know if he's up there or not."

"Way ahead of you, princess." Lance jumped from the scaffolding onto the lion's head, Allura following a few seconds later.

They stared at the prone form of their boyfriend. "Is he okay?"

Lance knelt down and felt his wrist. He rolled his eyes. "He _actually_ fell asleep."

"He's asleep? Should we leave him here then?"

"I don't know, Allura. He could potentially roll off Black and get hurt."

"But how do we get him down?"

"You could get Blue as close to Black as you can, and then I can leap into the mouth with Keith in my arms."

"Or you could just keep talking."

Allura and Lance turned and looked at Keith, who had opened his eyes. "Keith!"

Keith stood up. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. We couldn't find you."

"Aw, were you worried about me, Lance?"

"We _both_ were, Keith."

"I didn't mean to worry either of you. I was just bonding with Black. He's the one who suggested that I sit instead of standing like I normally do."

"Black spoke to you?" Allura asked, laying a hand on Keith's arm.

"Not words. It was more of a feeling, but yes, it came from Black."

Keith tugged Allura close and reached out to Lance, who grinned and grasped Keith's hand.

"I think your bond with Black is already stronger than before."

Fin


End file.
